tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Alpha Trion (DW)
ALPHA TRION is the wisdom of Cybertron made flesh. He is the possessor of ancient knowledge and near limitless compassion. His data storage capacity is gargantuan, and he is extraordinarily gifted. His intelligence and engineering skills are without equal. Alpha Trion possesses information and insight expected from a being of his age and experience. Alpha Trion is at heart a very pragmatic and duty-bound individual. His computational matrix is that of a first-generation Cybertronian; his thought processes are more intricate than most Autobots that are currently active. His time merged with Vector Sigma greatly increased his understanding of Cybertronian history; however, since his separation from that supercomputer, he has been more aloof and cold than he was known previously. This, combined with his slightly know-it-all attitude, occasionally hurts his credibility. His altmode is unknown to anyone besides his protege Dust Devil; it's been so long since anyone has seen him transform that some wonder if he is still even capable. He tends to offer his advice and guidance whether or not it is wanted or appreciated. History Con World The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ended in failure, and the majority of Iacon's inhabitants are permanently off-lined. Most Other Autobots not present at the Massacre have also been hunted down and killed, leaving so few survivors that the Autobots are now believed extinct. Megatron reigns supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre and subsequent Autobot pogrom live beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. After Optimus Prime was killed by Megatron in the Ark Massacre, a grieving Alpha Trion helped Bumblebee rebuild Optimus Prime and placed the leader's mortal remains within the Temple of Knowledge, where it remained for millions of years. Hundreds of years after Prime's death, Alpha Trion volunteered his services, mainly helping repair and rebuild the few legions of Autobots remaining on Cybertron. Alpha Trion's generosity eventually cost him his life when a few Decepticon seekers wounded an Autobot, then left him be. The seekers then secretly tracked the wounded Autobot back to Alpha Trion's garage. When Alpha Trion's garage was discovered, Megatron personally traveled to Alpha Trion's secret hideout and fatally cannoned the elder Autobot with his Autobot matrix-powered arm cannon. Alpha Trion managed to hold out for a few hours until Ultra Magnus arived. Alpha Trion then died peacefully in Ultra Magnus' arms. The grieving city commander then transported Alpha Trion back to the Temple of Knowledge where his remains were placed near those of his creation, Optimus Prime. Within the Matrix, Alpha Trion discovered that the elders had exiled Optimus Prime from fully merging with the Matrix, blaming the young Autobot for losing the Matrix and potentially throwing the univese into chaos where Megatron reings supreme. An unphased Alpha Trion used his vast knowledge (with the combined knowledge of the elders) to show a world where Prime passed the Matrix shortly before his death. That "universe" resulted in every last Autobot being elimated thanks to Megatron's power-hungry struggle to find the Matrix. Without an Autobot present, Unicron returned to Cybertron (in 2005) and easily devoured the planet and all its inhabitants. Realizing that Prime made the right choice, the elders apologized to the former Autobot leader and fully welcomed him into the Matrix fold. OOC Notes Logs /Posts *1986 - The All Too Brief Reign of Rodimus Prime: For a brief, but significant moment, the Autobot Matrix of Leadership returns to the Autobots as Hot Rod uses it to destroy Unicron. However, Megatron ensures that this brief moment of triumph is squashed quickly. Players As a TP-Only character, Alpha Trion is usually played by the MUX TPHead, BZero. With a *really* good app we may be persuaded to make Alpha Trion a permanent FC. ---- Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:Dead Category:DW-Autobots Category:DW-Autobot Command Category:DW-Autobot leaders Category:DW-Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:Cybertron Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters